kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Seed
s story mode.}} The Evil Seed, or also known as the is an event depicted in the Soulcalibur universe's original and new timelines. Overview In both timelines of the Soulcalibur universe, following Cervantes de Leon's defeat at the hands of Sophitia Alexandra and Taki, one of Soul Edge's blades were destroyed in the middle of the fierce battle. However, a young knight named Siegfried Schtauffen stumbles into one of the remaining blades, Soul Edge would bound itself to Siegfried as its new owner, transforming him into the Azure Knight, Nightmare, who would then unleash a bright beam of light into the sky. It was said that Soul Edge had become unbalanced and enraged by the death of Cervantes and the destruction of its other half. Second Evil Seed is the day humanity will know the true meaning of despair! Soul Edge, show me the full extent of your power!!!|Black Huntress before unleashing a second Evil Seed in 2019|Battle for Soul Edge ~A.D. 1586~}} The rogue Ray's endgame plan is to unleash a second Evil Seed into the present era should she succeed in obtaining Soul Edge, with the end result half of the human race turned into Malfested. Later, it is revealed that a second Evil Seed will indeed happen during only that Ray is not the instigator, which will be followed by a great war were several Kamen Riders and the warriors of the new timeline have to engage into an epic battle. According to Black Woz, Taki's vision of the second Evil Seed and the war itself is the result of her interfering with the fight between and 's, thus creating a third diverged timeline as one of the possible futures taking place at Oma's Day. After reaching Ostrheinsburg and after the Kamen Riders, Kilik and Xianghua defeated Nightmare. Ray used her time manipulation ability to swipe the cursed sword from the now-fallen Azure Knight. However, Black Huntress shows her true colors and takes Soul Edge for herself and decides to unleash the Evil Seed in 2019 so she could enjoy seeing humans kill each other. She betrays Ray and leaves her at the mercy of her adversaries, which ultimately results of her demise. Returning to 2019, Black Huntress brought with her Soul Edge, having slaughtered over 500 people to feed the sword with more souls. She would then unleash the cursed sword's full power and successfully instigated the second Evil Seed. The blast of energy coming from the Evil Seed managed to go beyond the Earth's atmosphere going as far as heading to the Leo constellation, and eventually coming contact into the heart of the constellation, the ― a star that shines that heralds . The star's radiant blue glow changes into bright red. As a result, it covers the Earth in a veil of darkness, where the sky is turned permanently into nighttime; due to the Regulus's corruption by the influence of Soul Edge. Consequently, half of the human race were turned Malfested. Thus, the second Evil Seed serves as a prelude to the Great Malfested War. Effects The Evil Seed in the World of Soulcalibur *People began transforming into Malfested. *A French noble went mad and attacked fellow nobleman Raphael Sorel, only to be killed as Raphael defended himself. *Aeon Calcos, then still human, went mad and slaughtered an entire village of people. *Gel-O-Fury, a demon, broke free of his imprisonment in the Bamboo Shrine of Ōmi Province. *Monks of the Ling Sheng-Su temple went mad and started killing each other. Kilik was the only survivor, thanks to the sacrifice of his adopted sister Xianglian. *Talim fell into a coma for a number of days. *Tira's former master, the leader of the Bird of Passage, lost his mind. *The Kali-Yuga absorbs energy from the Evil Seed and begins to have potential transformation into a second Soul Edge. *Skeletons became animate and began attacking people. The Evil Seed in the *50% of the race are turned into Malfested, and those affected by the Evil Seed start slaughtering each other. *The energy from the beam of light managed to reach , its glow drastically changed from a bright blue to bright red, enveloping the Earth in a veil of darkness. The skies turn completely nighttime, regardless of the presence of daytime. * prematurely begins as a result of Regulus being corrupted by Soul Edge's energy. The s reappear and begin attacking the world. Notes *The Evil Seed is relevant to events in the Heisei Phase 2 series before the start of the series: the from , and in . See also *Great Malfested War * External links *Evil Seed at Soulcalibur Wiki. Category:Events